Life, Death, and Undying Motivation
by Hyperdimentional Phoenix
Summary: Harry goes to Freddy Fazber's Pizza because Dudley wanted to celebrate his birthday there. Harry and a girl he hadn't met before get locked out the back of the pizzeria by Dudley and his friends, How will Hogwarts Handle two puppets and numerous vengeful spirits? What will William Afton make of more opportunities to experiment with souls? (ON HOLD)
1. Men Are Capable of Some Dark Thoughts

Life, Death, and Undying Motivation

**A/N:** **Greetings fellow readers! This story is based off of the story titled I'm Sorry, it is originally by ncalkins so please support them; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's, ooc, oc, au please support the official releases and original author, I just used their idea for my own story, also I'm going to name the chapters using verses of different fan songs dedicated to FNaF, important quotes, parts of titles of the FNaF games or books ( I may mix these with references to the Harry Potter books or other titles as well). I hope that's okay since these are all pre-written and I'm not very good at thinking of chapter names, though these will be edited based off of suggestions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Men Are Capable of Some Dark Thoughts

"Hello, kids," a deep robotic voice said. "I'm Freddy Fazbear from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and I want to invite you to my home."

On the telly a bear with a microphone in hand waved. It looked friendly with its rosy cheeks. Big blue eyes blinked at the camera. Its four fingered paw brushed against its top hat as if to straighten it. The bow tie around its neck shinned in the light.

"Turn it up," Dudley demanded from his place on the creamy couch, kicking his legs making the furniture thump with each hit. His blond hair glowed in the sunlight.

Aunt Petunia turned up the volume listening intently to the commercial. If her Dudders wanted to go to this place, then she needed to know where it was. She smiled at Dudley, who had straightened and leaned forward to see the telly better, and noticed that even the Freak was paying attention. On the telly fuzzy pictures of a carousel, an ice cream machine, pizza, cake, games and children running around screaming happily showed.

"Come on down to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," Freddy said, its white, dull teeth clicking together each time it closed its mouth. "Here, you'll be dazzled by Bonnie the Bunny's guitar solos."

"Hi, I'm Bonnie the Bunny," a blue bunny playing a fake red guitar waved at the camera. Its green eyes sparkled under plum colored eyelids. "I look forward to playing guitar with you."

"Eat pizza, cake, ice cream, and cupcakes with Chica the Chicken," Freddy Fazbear said.

"Hiya," a yellow chicken holding a pink cupcake in its right hand chirped. "I'm Chica the Chicken, and I can't wait to eat with you."

"At Freddy Fazbear's you can watch our spectacular musical show," Freddy's voice said as a clip of the three robots on stage showed. "There is also Kids Cove, where your little ones can hang out with Toy Foxy."

"Hi," a white and pink fox sat on a toy box shaped like a treasure chest. "I'm Toy Foxy, but you can call me Foxy. I'm certain we will get along grand."

"There is a Game Area where you can get a balloon from our very own Balloon Boy," Freddy's voice said, the camera showed a human based robot. The boy robot with its shiny red and blue propeller cap and shirt offered a bouncing child a red balloon.

"Over in the prize corner," Freddy's voice said. "Your child can exchange tickets for prizes given out by our friend The Puppet."

Petunia shivered at the sight of a lean black thing that rose out of a present box. The puppet with long fingered hands reached for a red Foxy plushy and handed it to a little boy. The camera zoomed in on the puppet's white face with purple lines running from its black eyes. White dots looked at the camera before the puppet folded in on itself and the box closed sealing it within.

"So come on down to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria where fantasy and fun come to life for all ages," Freddy waved at the camera. "Reserve a party room today."

As the phone number flashed on the TV, Dudley screamed. "I want to go there for my birthday!"

"Okay, pumpkin," Petunia said, she snapped her fingers at Harry. "Boy, give me a piece of paper and a crayon."

She took the scribbled on piece of paper and the broken red crayon Harry handed to her. Her lip curled at the mess on the paper, her Dudley could do much better, as she wrote down the number. Petunia got up and walked to the hallway phone; the muffled sound of small footsteps followed her. The paper crinkled in her hand; the red wax rubbed against her fingers. She placed the paper on the center of the table and punched in the number.

Petunia glanced at Harry, who stood on tiptoe beside the table emerald eyes staring at her, as she held the phone to her ear. She crossed her left arm around her waist tapping her well manicured fingers against her flower print dress. The pale yellow color of the dress clashed with her pomegranate red nail polish. The ringing in her ear made her frown and tap faster. Finally, the phone clicked signaling that someone had picked up.

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," a feminine voice chirped.

"Yes, my name is Petunia Dursley," Petunia pressed her thumb nail to her lip. "I would like to reserve a party room for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The voice questioned. "I'm sorry madam, but all of our private party rooms are booked. You can use the main room where the stage is, but you would have to share it with non-party members as well."

"That's fine," Petunia frowned. "Can you do anything special for my son's birthday?"

"We can have Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica sing him a song," the voice said. "We can also have one of the animatronics serve the party members cake."

"That would be perfect," Petunia said.

"Okay, what time should we expect you?" The voice asked.

"What time do you open?" Petunia asked.

"Ten o'clock in the morning," the voice said.

"Expect us by eleven," Petunia said.

"Okay," the voice said. "Would you like a special party package?"

The joyful screaming of kids filtered through the phone. Petunia's brain pounded against her skull. She would need to take some aspirin when she got off the phone, and when she took Dudley to that place.

"What does it come with?" Petunia asked, tapping her foot.

"It comes with a free stuff animal of the child's choice, one hundred free tokens, and a free picture taken with one or all of the animatronics," the voice said.

"That's fine," Petunia said.

"Okay," the voice said. "Your table number will be number eight. We look forward to seeing you."

"Thank you," Petunia said before hanging up. She walked toward the living room door when a soft voice stopped her.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry whispered; he rolled the bottom of his ragged hand-me-down shirt.

"What?" Petunia snapped. Her eyes darted to the telly where her show was on.

"Can I have my drawing back?" Harry asked. He stood on tiptoe, trying to reach the paper next to the phone.

"Here," Petunia said. She grabbed the paper and shoved it towards Harry.

Harry clutched his drawing to his chest and followed his aunt into the living room. He stopped in the doorway. In the living room on his aunt's pristine white carpet sat Dudley with bits of paper all around him. Harry's emerald eyes watered at Dudley tore up another piece of paper.

"What are you doing, Duddy?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Making confetti for my birthday party," Dudley said. He smiled at his mom before sneering at Harry.

"That's so smart," Aunt Petunia cooed.

Harry inched into the living room and snatched up a broken blue crayon that had rolled near the couch leg. He shoved it into his pants pocket before reaching for another crayon. He tried to remain out of Dudley's sight, grabbing a yellow crayon, a red crayon, and an orange crayon. He was going for a purple crayon when Dudley realized what he was doing.

"Mommy," Dudley wailed. "Harry's stealing my crayons."

"What?" Aunt Petunia's hazel eyes froze Harry to his spot. She zeroed in on the crayon clutched in his hand.

"Put that down and go to your cupboard," Aunt Petunia snapped. "I'll be telling Vernon about this."

The crayon fell from Harry's numb fingers. He dragged his feet out of the living room, and quietly opened his cupboard door. He crawled in, closing the door behind him, and sat on his cot. There in the dim light filtered in from the hallway, he took out the crayons he sneaked away and began to draw Freddy Fazbear.

"Mommy," Harry heard Dudley whine. "I want new crayons. The Freak touched these. They have germs and they're broken."

"Of course, Ickle Duddleykins," his aunt's nasally voice said.

Harry sighed through his nose as he drew Freddy's top hat. What a waste of perfectly good crayons. He drew on his piece of paper as slowly as he could. Despite his efforts the page was soon covered front and back with various scribbles of the characters from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Harry sat in the cupboard for hours, only being let out for scheduled potty breaks, in the dark stretching out as much as he could. Harry took a nap to past the time quicker, and woke up to the sound of his Uncle walking in the door.

"Hello, Pet," his uncle said.

Harry wrinkled his nose at the wet sound of them kissing.

"How was your day?" his uncle asked.

"Good," Aunt Petunia said. "I set up a party for Dudley at that Pizzeria."

"Freddy Fazbears?" His uncle questioned. "I think I remember my boss raving about that place about three weeks ago. Took his child there once, and the brat wanted to go back every since."

"That's the one," Aunt Petunia said. "I just need to figure out what to do with The Boy."

Harry frowned pressing his ear to the door. He shivered because of the cool wood. His shaking hand lightly touched the door.

"I don't want him ruining my Dudley's sixth birthday," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry's lip quivered at the sound of the phone's buttons being pushed. Each beep and click of his aunt's nails made his stomach tightened.

"Hello?" Aunt Petunia said. "Yvonne? I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Harry's eyes burned. His vision blurred. Hot tears fell. He scratched his cheek, trying to wipe them away.

"I need you to watch my nephew." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry thumped the back of his head gently against the wall. His hand slid down to his knee. His stomach clenched at the silence. If his aunt's friend watched him, he'd have to play dress up. She always put him in dresses and put makeup on him.

"Oh," Aunt Petunia sighed. "Well, alright, I hope your grandmother gets better soon."

"Well?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"She can't do it," Aunt Petunia grumbled. "Said something about her grandmother needing a kidney replacement."

"What about Figg?" Uncle Vernon asked.

Harry suppressed a groan. If he got sent there, then he would have to look at pictures of old cats while being surrounded by cats. The upside is he might get to watch the telly or eat a sweet. The down side is Miss. Figg only has basic cable so there wasn't a lot to watch, and the sweets she served him either had cat hair covering them or were stale. The stale sweets weren't so bad, but they tasted faintly like cabbage. Probably because her house smelled strongly of the vegtable.

"Sick with the flu," Aunt Petunia said.

"So what are we going to do?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"We could take him," Aunt Petunia said. "He will just have to stay in a separate room from Dudley."

"I suppose that would work," Uncle Vernon mumbled.

"Good," Aunt Petunia said. Her heels clicked as she walked toward the kitchen. "You can watch him because I'm not missing my baby's birthday party."

"Yes, dear," Uncle Vernon muttered.

That night the members of Number Four Privet Drive barely got any sleep. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were kept awake by Dudley's crying and screaming. He didn't want Harry to come. Dudley finally went unconscious from the fit he had thrown. Harry, however, stay awake even as snores rocked the house. He grinned and giggled, tossed and turned, never once forgetting that he would be able to see Freddy Fazbear. He finally fell asleep around midnight.

"Up," Aunt Petunia rapped on Harry's door. "Get up. We will not be late for Dudley's party."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He rolled out of bed, dunked under the cot and fished out a pair of socks. He shook them out to make sure no bugs were in them before putting them on. He tore off his pajamas and got dressed as fast as he could. He was in such a hurry, he hit the top of his head on the roof of the cupboard jumping around trying to get his pants on.

"Ow," Harry rubbed at the stinging part of his head as dust floated down around him.

He finished getting ready, straightened his glasses, and walked out the cupboard. Aunt Petunia stood with her skeletal hands on her hips covered in a peach colored sundress. She frowned at Harry looking at him up and down. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Harry shifted from one foot to the other, trying to flatten his hair, and straighten his clothes.

Harry sighed and relaxed when Aunt Petunia turned away toward the footsteps thumping down the stairs. Dudley barreled toward the door in a blue shirt with a monkey on it. His beefy legs jiggled with every step. He reached for the door knob jumping up and down trying to get it.

"Little Tyke," Uncle Vernon chuckled as he tried to tie a bow-tie around his neck. Sausage fingers fumbled with the black fabric. His plum dress shirt strained against his girth.

Harry eyed the buttons on his uncle's shirt. Last time his uncle had worn a button down, Harry had been nailed in the forehead with one of the buttons. He edged around his uncle and aunt, who was helping her husband tie his bow-tie, to get to his shoes. He slipped on his ragged gray sneakers, shivering at the slimy insides. His big toe stuck out of the tip of the shoe, but Harry ignored it as he pressed the Velcro straps into place.

"Can we go," Dudley whined hitting the door.

"Yes, yes," Aunt Petunia said, pushing Harry out of the way so she could let her son out.

Dudley raced out of the house, Aunt Petunia walked after him, Harry made to follow when he was shoved into the door frame. He stared up at his attacker with wide eyes. His uncle's face loomed over him. Uncle Vernon's mustache bristled under his nose like an angry cat.

"One thing," his uncle hissed. "One thing goes wrong, and you'll be in your cupboard for a week. Got it?"

Harry nodded rapidly; though, he did not know what he could do to ruin Dudley's party. They were going to the greatest place on earth. There would be games, food, and singing animals. What could he do to ruin Dudley's party?

His uncle pushed Harry out the door, and locked it behind them. Harry headed for the car breathing in air heavy with the scent of freshly cut grass. The wind wrapped around him like a warm blanket. Harry opened the backseat of the tan minivan, and for the next hour he was poked and pinched by his cousin, but he didn't care because he was going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Harry gawked at the red brick building. Giant glass doors showed what looked like a metal detector with a black light, and a lady who stamped the hands of children and adults. With every opening of the front doors, Harry could hear the excited screams of the playing children and the music playing inside. His aunt gripped his hand. Every step brought him closer to this magical place. Every step made his stomach sparkle like fairy dust, and his heart fly.

His aunt lets go of his hand to walk with Dudley to the main doors. Harry took a few steps toward the door when his uncle grabbed the back of his shirt. Harry jerked to a stop and looked up at Uncle Vernon.

"Now then, you are to stay away from Dudley, if I see you neer him you will stay in your cupboard for two weeks, and, while we normally wouldn't do this, if Dudley goes near you He will be grounded for two weeks. Got it?" Uncle Vernon Warned menacingly.

"Got it." Harry replied in understanding. Inside they were given thick heavy bands of different colors at the front desk, parent and child getting the same color.

"What are these for? And why are they so thick?" Vernon asked the man giveing out the bands.

"These bands are just to prevent children from leaving without their parents or leaving with the wrong parent, the thickness and bright colors are for the staff to be able to recognize who is who's child." the man said handing a purple band to Harry and one to Vernon.

"Thank you." Harry said upon receiving his.

Harry had a lot of fun at the Pizzeria, despite struggling to avoid Dudley as he was told. But the fun lasted only an hour or two when dudley, and some friends he made, decided to shove and lock Harry and a girl he hadn't met before out from the back of the Pizzeria, not letting them in until he was called by Aunt Petunia, having the Dursley's practically abandon Harry.

Minutes later it started raining and Harry barely registered the sound of gravel crunching behind him. A car door open and close. Footsteps came closer, and stopped beside him. Harry looked up to see a shadowy figure grab him by the back of his shirt and dragging him off with a black haired girl wearing that Harry didn't notice was next to him. She wore a green band

A large hand wrapped around Harry's arm. Harry's heart stopped as tears filled his eyes. No one was coming. No one would help. His heart beat faster, his eyes widened as tears fell, and he pushed at the man's hand. He scratched at the man's fingers. Small nails digging into callous flesh, but the man wouldn't let go.

"Stop squirming," the man growled.

Harry took a deep breath to scream when the man pulled out something that shined in the dim lighting of the ally. A burning pain came from his side, and then again in his chest. Harry looked down at the knife being pulled out of him. His wide eyes ran relentlessly with tears. It was as if he had a waterfall inside his head, and the only way out was through his eyes and nose. He fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was the purple man getting into his car and driving away, and the girl just a few feet away from him.

A little later two puppets exited the Pizzeria, one with purple stripes on its face and red "cheeks", the other had orange stripes on its face with green "cheeks". Both animatronics were having trouble in the rain, but they couldn't ignore their programing, they had to bring their assigned children back inside but they just ended up collapsing next to their target. But something...odd happened, the souls of the dead children entered the animatronics next to them, Harry in the green cheeked puppet, Charlotte in the red cheeked puppet. it wouldn't be until the next night that they awoke and gave the gift of a new life to those who died before them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is more to come. One thing I will ****mention**** is that I only work on one story at a time, so no need to worry about this being shoved aside by attention directed at another story. please support ncalkins, they were extremely ****generous**** to let me use their story as a ****base. Have a fantastic Day!**


	2. The Purple Clouds that Hover Over Us

**Greetings fellow readers! This story is originally by ncalkins; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's, ooc, au please support the official releases and original author, I just used their idea for my own story. I'll appreciate any suggestions.**

**Before we get started I would like to clean up a misconception about dumbledore from before this got updated, Dumbledore in this story is not evil, nor is he necessarily good, he's simply a human acting out of curiosity.**

**Also I'll be adding more to this story in the future, the hold is nearly broken!**

Chapter 2: Purple Clouds that Hover Over Us

Three years later Harry and Charlotte where going to a new location, but this location wouldn't be a place where fantasy and fun come to life, instead they would be refitted with small modifications and then be sent to a place where fantasy and magic come to life, along with four new animatronics fitted with the same modifications as the two puppets, allowing them to function when magic is abundant.

Dumbledore was glad he had the money to pay for these animatronics, along with a maintenance crew for them. The reason why he was glad? six of the ten animatronics had souls haunting them two he had a special interest in, one who was the boy-who-lived, no longer with a piece of Voldemort's soul attached, and a girl who's dream to help and protect others lead her to haunt the animatronic that she was in today. He bought the old animatronics that where just going to use for spare parts, the mangle, which was a Toy Foxy model that was just being torn up an put together again by children, the puppets and the four new animatronics modeled after the animals representing the Hogwarts houses to study. The four old haunted animatronics were bought to see how they behaved, he knew they were good with children, and that they attacked adults at night, but how would they respond to ghosts roaming the school that didn't have the vengeful desires they had. He bought the "Life Giving Duo" as he called them along with the new suits to see if they would help Mertyl find her killer (whom Dumbledore assumed to be Tom Riddle), and how they would behave around the students.

Dumbledore also had the Philosopher's stone thing he had to deal with. He contemplated putting the actual stone in the Mirror of Erised. But decided to put a fake stone in that mirror and put the real stone in one of the two puppets, reason being that with the modification that allowed their bodies to function like normal animatronics during the day at Hogwarts also doubled as protection that guarded against Dumbledore's most powerful spells.

They were dangerous before, with their speed and killing without hesitation. Of course Harry, the name Dumbledore called the green cheeked puppet (just so he could keep track of who haunted which puppet, the red cheeked puppet was Charlotte) was the more dangerous of the two, being that he used his magic (which got transferred into his new body along with his soul) both to give life and to take it, using his magic to enhance his speed, or to teleport wherever he wanted. Dumbledore knew that the school's wards wouldn't stop Harry's teleportation, he had seen him teleport despite the experimental wards Dumbledore put up to test restricting teleportation.

So on that note Dumbledore thought it would be safe to put the Philosopher's stone in Harry, having interacted with him before and knowing how polite he was Dumbledore decided to just go up to harry and put the stone in him, along with giving instructions to protect the stone along with the students. All that was left now was to prepare for the school year, and to celebrate the new elective the mechanics decided to start with the amount of time they had during the day before they had to do maintenance.

Little did Dumbledore know, however, that first he was studying William Afton's very own subject of study, animatronic haunting souls, and second that Dumbledore had hired William as the only day shift mechanic that didn't teach and worked during the lunch period, and that William had packed his old murder uniform along with his other belongings when he took the job. He retrofitted the old test subject collection animatronics he made with the material required to allow wizarding entertainment venues to use them and to allow William with more test subjects from elsewhere so he didn't catch suspicion from Hogwarts

William felt pretty good about his new murder den. Of course he'd have to be more careful about how many test subjects he took, but limiting himself to take very few children annually, probably only two, wasn't that difficult. A minor setback, Really. Besides, he had a new home close by, not having to worry about the haunted animatronics in the school while he worked. His new home even had a rather large, multi-roomed becement that he could use as his new basement laboratory. Of course he would relocate his things from the old lab to the new one, it was too risky not to. Besides he had to keep his rental business operational so he would have money to fund his experiments.

It didn't matter that the law frowned on his experiments, one day they would be thankful for his work, one day no one would have to weep for their children like he had. William's the first time was when his son, Michael, got his head crushed in that horrible springlock accident so long ago. William remade Michael as a robot, but that wasn't the same as the real thing. The second time being when his daughter got scooped by one of his creations which were made for his experiments, though he did learn from that incident that the desire for revenge wasn't the only thing that could keep souls in this realm, though, when he thought about it, the puppets, which he simply called Green and Red, didn't target him for revenge despite the fact that he had killed them directly like most of the others… He'd have to return to that thought later, right now he had to finish up some adjustments to his old murder suit before the year started, and think of cover stories, and what personalities he should target. While the sorting system did make it easier for him to find the kind of personalities he was looking for their were still variation within the houses.

He already closed the doors for choosing Gryffindor students to be victims, from the description of the personalities that entered that house revenge was nearly guaranteed to be the stake tying their souls to the world.

Hufflepuff sounded like it would be the kind of house that was most likely to hold a personality akin to the Red and Green's, staying in this world just to help those stuck escape, William still felt he needed more subjects from that personality, just to understand there link more, and why they seemed to act like a hive mind.

Slytherin was likely going to be a gamble between revenge and the desire to repay a debt for their new and stronger body. Ravenclaw would be rather interesting to test with, but very risky considering their value and thirst for knowledge, though that may be their initial anchor to this world.

William had already decided to use different suits for different personal anchors, and if a soul's anchor didn't match the designated suit then the suit would be reconstructed as a suit that did. The Puppet suits he had made were for the "Life Givers", those who stayed to help others. Each suit looked noticeably different, of course having the same pattern, but each had different colors and extra details, like hats or scarves. He would just have to make sure that souls of that category got into those suits.

William did want to ask the Hogwarts ghosts why they stay in this world though. Because some of them seem to stay around for the hell of it, Peeves the poltergeist is one of them. He'd have to do that later though. Now he had to prepare for the year, and possibly future years. Starting on where to store his Spring Bonnie uniform within the school, where to place his little illusion disks and how he should use them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Monsters Roam These Halls

**Greetings fellow readers! The introduction to this story is originally by ncalkins; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's, ooc, au please support the official releases and original author, I just used their idea for my own story, also I'm going to name the chapters using verses of different fan songs dedicated to FNaF, important quotes, parts of titles of the FNaF games or books ( I may mix these with references to the Harry Potter books or other titles as well). I hope that's okay since these are all pre-written and I'm not very good at thinking of chapter names, though these will be edited based off of suggestions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Monsters Roam These Halls, But they're Not Robots….

Iris had never seen something so spectacular in her life, mainly because her parents never let her out of the house with the exception of doctor's appointments. The mind reading Sorting Hat (which sorted her into Gryffindor but nearly sorted her into Ravenclaw) was just the tip of the iceberg.

There was floating candles, ghosts, magically refilling plates, magically moving boats. But the most fantastical part of all where the animatronics, which consisted of a brave attention seeking lion, a school supply selling snake with an eir of having the cunning of a mastermind, A wise Raven willing to give directions or any information (within reason) a student asks for. But specifically Harry of the "Puppet Siblings)" as they were called, their elegant movements where more than enough to widen Iris's blue eyes. For some reason Iris felt like she could relate to them, even though all they said when introducing themselves was where they would be located (Harry would be around th main hall, where his box was or wandering the second and third floors, Charlotte would either be in the library with her box or wandering the first and basement floors.), and that their main concern was protecting the students.

When they said "The monsters you have to worry about aren't only beasts or demons, men are capable of some dark thoughts too. Stay wary, it's common for such monsters to hide behind a cover of friendliness, weakness, stupidity and cowardice. Sometimes things once preserved as monsters are just misunderstood."

"And sometimes things are just as they seem. Always be prepared and stay close to your friends, and don't be afraid to make more friends." it was as though they were living things that actually experienced such occasions. Suddenly Iris was being ushered to the Gryffindor dorms, being shaken out of her Daze.

William examined the crowd being guided out of the main hall from his seat at the end of hall. He wasn't going to take a test subject this week. No, that would be too soon. He was just considering his options, and whether or not the risk would be worth it.

While he would have loved to get rid of Draco Malfoy it was too risky. Apparently Malfoy was a powerful family in the magical world's government. He felt that Iris, a girl with dark skin, blue eyes lilac colored hair, and for some reason was allowed to wear her pink poofy and frilly cloths instead of the school uniform, was also risky to take despite being of the helping mind (considering how he watched her help a student she didn't know, standing up to that Malfoy while doing so) she had a connection to the Puppets, which were extremely dangerous despite only being able to strangle people to death. The Puppets seemingly commanded the haunted animatronics under their protection. He knew this because he had looked at the security recording from them during his shift at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and had watched the puppets give instructions to the other haunted animatronics, the others following the instruction without a grumble, thought later in the recording it was revealed that both puppets where only instructing them how to get to their goal, not really liking that the instructions they were giving were to simply satisfy the irrational idea that killing the night guards would lure William out.

The old animatronics where in the castle, along with new suits that the puppets would undoubtedly give to any vengeful soul they found in the castle, this much William knew. But even though it was risky, another puppet would be nice for research purposes, he'd just have to make sure the chosen soul in the animatronic would be accepted as an appreciation gift he'd been working on for the school in secret.

Perhaps he should take other test subjects first.

William saw the other staff members get up from their seats and got up to go himself when he was stopped by Quirinus Quirrell.

"C-come w-w-with m-m-m-me t-t-t-t-to my o-office M-Mr. A-Afton, th-there is s-something I would l-l-like to speak with you a-about i-in p-p-p-private." Quirrell requested stuttering.

While normally, given how late it was William would have declined, but he felt that this man could prove useful to him later, so he followed Quirrell to his office.

When they entered the office Quirrell stuttered a soundproofing charm on the door before taking a seat at his desk.

"Now mr. Afton you may be wondering why I brought you here and why I'm not stuttering. Well my stutter is just a cover for my real purpose for being here. I cannot tell you that bit now-" Quirrell was Interrupted By William.

"Now, hold on a second there, why don't we exchange secrets? You obviously want something of me, and I may want something of you, so it would only be fair if we know each other's secrets." William reasoned making Quirrel consider the proposition before a voice interrupted his thinking.

"It'll be alright Quirrel, let me talk to him."

"But master, are you sure? You aren't strong enough."

"I'm strong enough for this."

With that Quirrell spun around so his back was facing William, and unwrapped his turbin revealing a noseless face with red eyes.

"Greetings Mr. Afton. I am Lord Voldemort I am here after the philosopher's stone to regain my body, but I have reason to believe that you study something that could help me achieve my goal for immortality, something that many have come so close to achieving, I even tried one such method, shredding my soul into different pieces to achieve it. Now tell me, is it true that you killed children to learn more about their form of immortality? And would a shattered soul like mine be compatible with this method of attaining immortality? What should I expect from this form of immortality? If so, name your price and when I have a my body back I will pay it" Voldemort said placing his offer on the table

William thought for a minute, it would be dangerous to lie to this man he could tell. But would a shattered soul be convertible into remnant? If it is the procedure would have to be done somewhere magic isn't commonly used. He knew from asking around the wizarding village that he was living in now, that Voldemort was a feared criminal mastermind, which meant that if William was caught working with voldemort he would suffer a fate worse than a springlock failure.

"Yes, it is true. The procedure would be very painful. I have never worked with a shattered soul before so to be safe the procedure would have to take place somewhere where magic has a low presence, I know a place. My work is mostly focused on how my test subjects initially anchored themselves in this world other than a desire for revenge. What you may expect would be your new body breaking down on you without proper care or upkeep. I've had only one magical test subject however, you may be happy to know that the subject in question was Harry Potter now haunting the green cheeked puppet. The price would be keeping my secret, and assisting with my research, preferably with subjects from outside of hogwarts since i'm being a bit choosier with who I pick from here, I don't want more from revenge variant and I have to be careful." William informed the Dark Lord who looked pleased.

"Very well then, I can arrange that, though as a reward for killing Harry Potter fore me I will grant you a place in my inner circle, you won't receive the dark mark, but seeing as you want to avoid suspicion and you will be in a position where the dark mark won't be required, a commander with the title of Doctor, it won't be a problem. With that, It's been great doing business with you Doctor, let's just seal this agreement with a magical contract then you can go." Voldemort said genuinely happy. Summoning a piece of parchment which he signed before giving it to William.

William read the paper to make sure the terms and conditions where what they had agreed upon, being satisfied that it was he signed the paper, which disappeared after he signed it. Quirrell re-wrapped his turban to hide his master from view before unlocking the door and removing the secrecy charm. William moved the door before pausing and saying

"You may want to be careful when moving through the halls at night, the animatronics tend to get a bit hostile, at night, you will want to take extra care to avoid the puppets as well, they are fast, and while they may only be able to strangle you they do seem to share a hive-mind kind of thing with each other and the animatronics they command."

"Th-th-thank y-you Mr. Afton. A-and t-take c-c-c-c-car t-t-to remem-mem-member wh-what I t-told you a-a-about b-b-bogarts alright?" Quirrel replied returning to his disguise.

"I will and see you at my place tomorrow, there's something I want to show you." William said opening the door, closing it behind him, also keeping in mind that Voldemort had told him about Dumbledore's little mind reading trick and how to avoid it. With that William made his way out of the castle, careful to avoid the animatronics roaming the halls, making his way home.

Finally, he would have a research partner to work with. Though he might not know it, nor will he or Voldemort ever know, that by telling Voldemort to avoid the animatronics William delayed Voldemort's return by four years.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed The chapter. please review, I could always use suggestion on how to improve the chapters of my story. I hope you have a fantastic day!**


	4. Make These Puppets Proud

**Greetings fellow readers! The introduction to this story is originally by ncalkins; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's, ooc, au please support the official releases and original author, I just used their idea for my own story, also I'm going to name the chapters using verses of different fan songs dedicated to FNaF, important quotes, parts of titles of the FNaF games or books ( I may mix these with references to the Harry Potter books or other titles as well). I hope that's okay since these are all pre-written and I'm not very good at thinking of chapter names, though these will be edited based off of suggestions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Make These Puppets Proud

Iris was in a square room with five crying children and a puppet with green cheeks and orange vertical stripes that lined up with the bottom of the eyes. She and the puppet first she tried to give them cake to make them feel better, but they said cake wouldn't do the trick, saying only the blood of the one that killed them would make them feel better.

The only thing they could do at that point was give them bodies. And so she and the puppet took the soul to various animatronics, a bear, a bunny, a chicken and a fox. But when they gave the fifth child a golden bear suit the bears face filled her vision along with a mechanical shout.

When the image and noise faded Iris found herself in a room she had never been in before, but she could tell the room wasn't part of the castle. But in the room with her where two puppets, both she recognized.

Iris released that what she had just seen was their story, and what they do. Iris, inspired by this realization, wanted to be like them, she wanted to help restless spirits find peace.

"Can you teach me in what you do?" Iris asked, the puppets looked at each other for a before nodding.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I ****haven't**** Uploaded in a bit, I'll upload two more chapters today to make up for that. Anyway as always, have a fantastic day!**


	5. Scoop!

**Greetings fellow readers! The introduction to this story is originally by ncalkins; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's, ooc, au please support the official releases and original author, I just used their idea for my own story, also I'm going to name the chapters using verses of different fan songs dedicated to FNaF, important quotes, parts of titles of the FNaF games or books ( I may mix these with references to the Harry Potter books or other titles as well). I hope that's okay since these are all pre-written and I'm not very good at thinking of chapter names, though these will be edited based off of suggestions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

An animatronic chicken stood upon a stage, it's plated bodey shining reflectively in lantern light. Funtime Chica waited for the right time to fulfill it's programing, to complete the job it was set out to do.

The place that had so foolishly rented her resembles a fantasy imitation of a children's pizzeria, it was entirely made of wood with the exception of the floor being made of stone, it had no electric lighting, only colored lanterns that hung above.

The only thing ruining the fantasy feel was the machine on the stage, waiting until all adults, and all but one child (it didn't matter which one) was left alone with it.

It waited as children came and left, making sure no more where coming or going. When the moment came, the only child there was a young girl, Funtime Chica leaned back and the scoop came out from a compartment in it's stomach, capturing the child, and bringing her into the counseled compartment which closed when the girl was securely inside. With Funtime Chica's mission complete, and it being the end of the last day before she would be sent back, she shut down, getting ready for that time to come.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a fantastic day!**


	6. Missing Children

**Greetings fellow readers! The introduction to this story is originally by ncalkins; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's, ooc, au please support the official releases and original author, I just used their idea for my own story, also I'm going to name the chapters using verses of different fan songs dedicated to FNaF, important quotes, parts of titles of the FNaF games or books ( I may mix these with references to the Harry Potter books or other titles as well). I hope that's okay since these are all pre-written and I'm not very good at thinking of chapter names, though these will be edited based off of suggestions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Missing Children

It was currently in the middle of October and Dumbledore was concerned that had may be (in part) at fault for this.

He had just read an article on the Daily Prophet about a child going missing at a new pizzeria establishment which was inspired by the muggle pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they had decided to rent from a muggle company, generating quite a bit of revenue from the investment. On the last day of the rented animatronics stay, a child by the name of Maryetta Glacelburn went missing. Now, thankfully the company had generated enough money to buy their own animatronics and got approved to hire muggle engineers, since there are no wizarding engineers yet and the one's coming to the field are in training.

Dumbledore felt that he had to be responsible for this is because he was the first to bring muggle animatronics to the wizarding world, and he had hired the first wizarding world mechanics from the muggle world, not to mention showing it off through his hogwarts ads. So one of three things happened, someone he had brought in was somehow responsible, someone told other muggle establishments about the new opportunity and someone took advantage of that, or this had nothing to do with the muggles and had to do with a wizard trying to make the muggles and their technology look bad.

It would seem as though the school had the same thoughts as he heard snippets of conversation between students and teachers.

Meanwhile William was currently thinking up of some plans for the month, he couldn't take a child tonight, would look suspicious. Besides, he already had one experiment to look forward to. But he'd have to have to make new Funtime animatronics for gathering purposes, more often than not a test subject would inhabit the animatronics that brought them to him.

He also had a project he was working on with his new business partner, that project being a spring lock suit designed to look like a four armed wraith, or a cloaked litch(which, when William thought about it, was quite fitting), using Quirrell as a test subject, he found the suit could be used along with a wand, but for mele purposes he also added a metal claw with metal teeth inside, designed to shred whatever it grabbed, the other arms where so the suit could open doors or hold things.

Voldemort was happy with the progress being made. Soon he'd be immortal, within a new body that could die, of course he'd have to avoid fire or extremely hot temperatures, but that would be fine. He'd just store his horcruxes in his new body so if he was done in by fire he'd just re-possess the body once it was repaired by Dr. Afton.

Speaking of Dr. Afton Voldemort wondered why he liked the man, he never liked anyone besides himself and Nagini. He also wondered what inspired him to do what he did. Perhaps part of why he felt so close was because of their similarities, doing what needed to be done to reach his goal. Whatever Dr. Afton's ultimate goal was with his work, though it did not discriminate anyone, purebloods, blood traitors, mudbloods or muggles. Voldemort would just have to find out later.

**A/N ****Thanks**** for reading, I hoped you liked this chapter. as always, have a fantastic day, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. The Happiest Day

**Greetings fellow readers! The introduction to this story is originally by ncalkins; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's, ooc, au please support the official releases and original author, I just used their idea for my own story, also I'm going to name the chapters using verses of different fan songs dedicated to FNaF, important quotes, parts of titles of the FNaF games or books ( I may mix these with references to the Harry Potter books or other titles as well). I hope that's okay since these are all pre-written and I'm not very good at thinking of chapter names, though these will be edited based off of suggestions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Happiest Day

Harry patrolled his self designated patrol rout, he wished he could take the time to fully appreciate the old stone of the castle, and it's magical properties but he had a job to do. That job was to make sure the children where safe, and to make sure the staff don't get caught by the more… aggressive haunted animatronics. He was just turning back from the end of the third floor corridor to see a man wearing brown/black robes, a purple turban and scarf. It was Quirinus Quirrell, but why would he be up here? Especially with that Deer in the headlights look about him, not to mention that no one besides, Harry, the other haunted animatronics, Dumbledore and anyone he brings, are allowed up here in the third floor corridor.

He was foolish to come here despite hearing his song, not to mention being out wearing that dangerous color at this hour.

"You shouldn't be here, tern back now and you will be spared. If you stay, however, you will not have my mercy. I would also suggest you pick a color other than purple, purple is a dangerous color, especially around the others." Harry warned

"Th-th-th-thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Quirrell thanked Harry and left the corridor. Feeling his master's anger from being thwarted by Harry. Even after death he is a menis.

But what Harry didn't tell them was that because it's halloween, or the day of the dead, the restless souls inside the animatronics were more restless than ever, making them more dangerous.

Iris felt restless for some reason. At least for some reason other than saving Hermione from a troll.

It was as though something inside her was telling her to try to help try to calm the vengeful souls inside the old animatronics.

Iris exited the Gryffindor tower through the portrait of the fat lady for a midnight walk. She no longer had to worry about filch, since they had something of a friendship going between them, as Iris helped him clean the halls of Hogwarts. But that's neither here nor there.

Severus Snape had to make sure Quirrell didn't try to get the stone again. The night time was a great time to do something like that, especially with the haunted animatronics roaming the hall. He was putting himself at danger by doing this however, due to his past as a death eater Snape smelled like the death of innocent people to them, but luckily for him they seemed more aggressive towards the colour purple than his smell based on an experiment he performed involving different coloured robes made to look like people. With Quirrell having both the smell and color he was putting himself at great risk and snape knew it, perhaps he'd earn these animatronic's gratitude by offering Quirrell to them and finding whoever killed them in the first place. But would lilly ever forgive him for his actions against her?

Snape chuckled softly to himself. If what he and Dumbledore had learned was correct, the puppets gave the restless souls life in the form of animatronic bodies from the incomplete feeling that the desire for revenge brought, perhaps he would be put into a suit from his desire for forgiveness. It was sad really, when he thought about it.

William really didn't like being in here at this hour. But he had been asked to be here by his employer, Albus Dumbledore. Apparently Dumbledore wanted his advice on what could be done to protect staff and students wandering the halls from the more violent animatronics.

William didn't know why Dumbledore didn't ask for him during the day, but this was a contractual obligation, and thankfully he did have some solutions to satisfy the old headmaster.

Quirrell was having a hard time with getting to his resting quarters. Right now he was on the second floor trying to get past Bonnie.

"Time to face the consequences of your failures!" it said running towards Quirrell, who narrowly avoided getting grabbed and ran in the direction he was headed in, trying to slow down his pursuer.

Suddenly Bonnie stopped, crying into his hands, mumbling something about a birthday party that should have been. But Quirrel didn't stick around to find out what that was about.

Iris heard crying, but not from Myrtle. She followed the sound until she found Freddy Fazbear, lumbering through one of the first floor corridors, crying non existent tears into his arm. Iris had encountered Freddy during her nightly strolls before, he was normally laid back but determined.

"Hey Freddy." Iris said gently to get the restless spirit's attention.

"Is there anything I could do to help you?" Iris asked concerned.

"Well, could you do me and the others a favor and gather us in the great hall? We usually go and try to redo the birthday that should have been. The Puppet Siblings would usually do this, but that old man has been keeping them too busy to do it. I'll help you gather the others if you agree to help." Freddy sniffled.

This shouldn't be difficult. Iris agreed to help and started towards the kitchens. Once she was there she convinced the house elves to bake a cake and put it on one of the tables in the great hall. Now was the hard part, finding the others and bringing them to the great hall.

A few hours later William and Dumbledore met in Dumbledore's office, and immediately went out to talk while walking. But while they were talking they came across something odd, Bonnie, Chica, and mangle where carrying the broken golden Freddy spring lock uniform towards the great hall, weirder still they were all (with the exception of mangle's radio static) singing Happy birthday. Dumbledore couldn't help but notice that Iris was leading them in both song and direction.

"Hmm… This… This is very fascinating. Why don't we follow them and observe what this is about, if i'm correct you have a fascination for these haunted animatronics ?" Dumbledore asked William remarking on the odd behavior of the animatronics.

"Yes I have had a fascination with them since I've figured out they were haunted. I also seen a phenomenon like this before with them, only instead of a Hogwarts student Harry and Charlotte would gather the restless animatronics and celebrate a birthday, This usually happens once a year, and when they do this it's like a ritual, using cake as a sacrifice. This Ritual seems to calm the restless spirits inside the animatronics considerably, along with restoring their sanity. All participating members seem go into a restful state once the ritual is complete." William explained making Dumbledore have a moment of realization. The realization being that he shouldn't have kept Harry and Charlotte so busy, and now they were having a Hogwarts student perform the ritual in their stead, perhaps out of desperation.

As they entered the main hall He saw an enormous birthday cake in the middle of the Gryffindor table, chars being added to the ends of the table. The animatronics set the Golden Freddy suit at the end of the table in Dumbledore's chair, before sitting along the sides, with the exception of Iris sitting opposite of the Golden Freddy spring lock. Harry and Charlotte passed William and Dumbledore, clearly seeing them in their hiding spot, ignored them, and entered the room standing next to Iris, silencing the birthday song.

"Greetings everyone! We're sorry we couldn't set this up." Charlotte apologized, sorrow somehow appearing on the expressionless face.

"However, we do have some special news for all of you regarding our apprentice here." Harry said joyfully.

"_Apprentice? How long has Iris been an apprentice of the Puppets?_" Dumbledore thought confused.

Then Harry opened a bag that Dumbledore hadn't seen, revealing a silver crown, slender metal spades reaching towards the sky . Attached to the crown was a lilac coloured shroud that hid the back and sides of Iris's head, covering the front, was a mask William recognized, it was a puppet mask, with blue cheeks and pink tear stripes. That mask must have been stolen from William's secret lab. Charlotte pulled out a modified version of the Puppet outer body, also stolen from William's secret lab. The suit had been modified to be like a less lethal spring lock suit, it was also adjustable for weight and height. There where other decorations and features added. The now five fingered suit had retractable claws. The suit had a different look to it too, sure it had the normal pattern, but the white stripes were replaced with a glow-in-the-dark neon pink, instead of buttons there was a large pink, tear shaped kunzite crystal that seemed to glow. The suit also featured a pink cape.

"Hold on a second." Dumbledore came out of his hiding place, getting the attention of everyone in the room, some looking quite annoyed, some angry, and some confused.

"I understand you are holding a coronation ceremony as well as a healing ritual, but would you be willing to postpone this to tomorrow during the evening feast? Then Iris could get the Honor she deserves as well as potentially gain some followers to start off with." Dumbledore suggested, the animatronics took a moment to think before looking pleased with the idea, Iris looking like it would be her first birthday in years and it being better than she could have hoped for.

"Hmmm, that does seem acceptable, but what would you get out of that? Other than the warm and fuzzies of course." Foxy questioned before either of the puppets could respond.

Dumbledore took a moment to come up with his answer, he couldn't tell them it was for strategic purposes, so he told him his only other reason for his suggestion.

"Well it would give the students something new, and supply the school with more information to teach to students, as I did bring you here to Hogwarts so I could do my own studies on the soul. And it would seem to me as though my curiosity helped you more than it did me."

This wasn't exactly the response anyone were expecting, they suspected Dumbledore had some reason for bringing all of them here, but this…. This was oddly acceptable, they could get their revenge on the man who killed them, as Dumbledore still didn't know about, they could roam the halls as they pleased, and they didn't have to sing stupid songs or say silly lines. All at the cost of being observed like a scientist observing a new kind of animal and occasionally ordered around.

"Those are acceptable Terms and Conditions. Very well, we will postpone this until tomorrow night, however since this will be an annual thing until we leave with Iris, we want an exact date for this to take place on. I would recommend adding it to the normal Halloween celebrations in the future." Charlotte offered.

"That will be acceptable." Dumbledore reaching his hands out for the puppets to shake, which they did.

**A/N thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. like always, Have a fantastic day!**


	8. The Day I Became Queen

**Greetings fellow readers! The introduction to this story is originally by ncalkins; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's, ooc, au please support the official releases and original author, I just used their idea for my own story, also I'm going to name the chapters using verses of different fan songs dedicated to FNaF, important quotes, parts of titles of the FNaF games or books ( I may mix these with references to the Harry Potter books or other titles as well). I hope that's okay since these are all pre-written and I'm not very good at thinking of chapter names, though these will be edited based off of suggestions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Day I Became Queen

William wasn't really excited about today considering that someone broke into his lab and stole a bunch of parts from animatronics he was working on. But at least he'd be able to reduce suspicion and get some fodder to use if the restless spirits inside the animatronic learn that he was their killer. But before he started his shift William went to meet with Quirrel and Voldemort.

Quirrell put on the usual concealment charms on the room and door before revealing his master.

"Dr. Afton, do you know what's going on, and why Is Iris telling Professor Mcgonagall how she wants a banner to look? Dumbledore keeps talking about some sort of ceremony. Could you give me some insight?" Voldemort asked clearly irked by the suddenness of these events.

"The Ceremony is the coronation of Iris as the new queen of a new organisation dedicated to helping restless souls reach peace. This ceremony is also being paired with a healing ritual made to clear the restless soul's minds of negative emotion and mental instability, I was told to make sure the animatronics are in top condition before the event starts during the evening feast." William explained to his partner.

"Hmm, a new organisation, let's hope this doesn't develop into something to our cause. Very well, I'll let you do what you need to do Doctor." Voldemort said, desiring time to reassess his plans.

Severus was disappointed that he failed to catch Quirrell, and he hoped, that this whole queen thing wouldn't make Iris arrogant and demand more than she deserved from teachers or others. He trusted that she wouldn't be like that, but he still worried about it.

Hermione like many of her fellow Gryffindors, wondered where Iris was and what this talk of a ceremony from the teachers was about, when she asked professor McGonagall the only response was "You will see tonight before the feast.

The evening feist was like normal except for four things, the first was that Iris was noticeably absent, the second was that there was a fifth table set between Gryffindor and Slytherin that had two throne like chairs at both ends of the table, the third was that the house crests that normally hung from the ceiling where changed to magenta banners with a white orb with a tail that wrapped around a mask all the students recognised, only the colours of the tear stripes and cheeks changed color every fifteen seconds and the mask having white dots as pupils, a pink-tear shaped kunzite crystal was seemingly embedded in the forehead.

"Welcome Everyone! Tonight is a very special night as you all may gess, I can understand your curiosity as to what's so special about tonight, well it's better if I show you. Let the Coronation beguin" Said Dumbledore excitedly.

Suddenly Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy entered the great hall (with Mangle following behind) carrying a golden freddy animatronic, sitting it in the seat at the end of the central table closest to the entryway. Once the limp suit was in a seated position they all sat down along the sides of the table, each with an excited expression on their face, but also trying to be formal at the same time. A few seconds later the banners settled on a blue cheeked mask with pink tear stripes and a silver crown with slender spades reaching towards the sky. A second later Iris came in followed by Harry and Charlotte both holding bags that contained who knows what.

"At the beginning of this year Iris asked to become out apprentis in helping restless souls find peace, since then and especially last night Iris has displayed excellent performance in our teachings and determination to stay on the path she has chosen, with her actions towards others and willingness to help where she can, Iris has earned the right to be able to create her organization that she dreamed would help restless souls like yourselves. She still has much to learn from us, but we will teach and advise her. Tonight we crown Iris as Queen of the Soul Weavers." Charlotte said proudly generating a shocked silence, then a great applause erupted from all the houses at once, including the teachers (though one or two sets of hands were not in clapping out of the genuine desire to congratulate Iris).

Once the applause died down Charlotte pulled out the suit she had last night from her bag and helped Iris put it on.

"This suit will help Iris to achieve her goal, both in life and in death as well as protect her when she is in danger, it shall be the suit of the organization." Charlotte explained once she was finished, the audience was now in an awed silence at the suite, some wondering if, perhaps, they would one day wear a suit like that and if their suits would have a kunzinite like that. Then Harry pulled out the Crown/mask from his bag, showed it to the crowed before putting it on Iris.

"This Crown, as you can probably tell is the symbol of the Soul Weaver organisation." Harry explained.

"I would like to thank everyone for your time, this is a very special moment for me. But before we go on to the next and last event before you eat I would like to make an announcement as well as extend an invitation to you all. You see will be the responsibility to bring peace to all trapped and restless souls, regardless of race, gender, species, comprehension and origin around the world. I will need help with this, and so I extend an invitation for you to join me and aid me in my quest to help those in need. You don't have to decide now, but will you take me up on that offer?" Iris asked, turning to look at each person. Many student from various houses raised their hands, five to ten hands per house, but there were significantly less from Slytherin.

"Thank you, and thank you for your time. Now for the next event." Iris thanked the crowd as an enormous cake tower was set on the middle table. Then much to everyone's surprise, Iris and the haunted animatronics sang the birthday song to the haunted animatronics, then the audience, including some of the teachers joined in, soon everybody was singing it. As they sang a large ball of negative emotions and mental instability grew as the cake shrank. When the singing was done and the cake gone (much to Ron's disappointment) the ball dissipated and a wave of positive energy swept the great hall.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Before I head off I would like to explain my reasoning for ****having**** Voldemort put his horcruxes in his new body. you see as I've ****mentioned**** earlier, the ****animations**** made for and in the wizarding world are made with a magic resistant material, the resistance of this magical ****resistance**** also ****accounts**** for temperature differences caused by magic. Voldemort's new ****body**** has three layers, a decorative layer, a magic resistant layer, and a metal armor layer. while fire based spells are able to damage the decorative plastic layer, it cannot damage anything further than the magic resistant layer. So with a magical ****resilience**** that makes a ****basilisk**** or dragon ****envious, multiple****arms fully capable of killing in various ways, and multiple****layers of armor that are difficult to crack, it would make Voldemort the safest place for his horcruxes to be. and with that have a fantastic day!**


	9. Mechanical Instinct

**Greetings fellow readers! The introduction to this story is originally by ncalkins; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; Scott owns Five Nights At Freddy's, ooc, au please support the official releases and original author, I just used their idea for my own story, also I'm going to name the chapters using verses of different fan songs dedicated to FNaF, important quotes, parts of titles of the FNaF games or books ( I may mix these with references to the Harry Potter books or other titles as well). I hope that's okay since these are all pre-written and I'm not very good at thinking of chapter names, though these will be edited based off of suggestions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Mechanical Instinct

New room, it dark, doors locked. I trapped.

Sometimes a man enters room to "work" on me, but "works" on me I can't move. I trapped.

But he free, he talk free, he move free, he look freely, but I trapped. I hate man. Man put me in this prison.

I do something about this.

When man stops working on me I free. Man gave me weapon, man gave me claws, but no fingers.

His body fragile, easily crushed. But man carefull, closes door behind him.

I can't do anything to man. One day man brings me into new place. New place big, made of stone.

Man leaves me in new place with new man. New man weaker than old man.

New man brings me to large room with striped box and tables.

New man leave me in room with big box, closing door behind him. Claws can't open door.

I trapped.

I hate new man.

I hate door.

Box opens, puppet come out and look at me.

Unlike man, it talked to me. Told me I can be freed.

Said girl can help and to wait for girl.

Said it would take time, and there were others like me.

I like Puppet. I want to meet girl and others.

Man re-enters room followed by girl, then leaves closing door behind him.

Man brought girl that could help me. I hate man less. Still hate door.

Girl name Iris. She ask me how I feel. I tell her that I trapped, that I hate man at old place.

That wanted men that closed door and trapped me dead.

Girl told me that new man's name was Dumbledore and that he didn't mean to make me feel trapped, she didn't know old man though.

I told her that a man kept me in basement, trapped me so I couldn't move. Called it work.

Told girl that man who worked on me put me in this bodey.

Girl looked troubled, then said that I wasn't alone in hating that man, that others also wanted him dead because he killed them.

I want to help others.

**A/N: Congratulations everybody! You've caught up to how far I've written. I'm currently working on chapter 10. now that we are out of pre-written story, any suggestions you have for continuing the story will be extremely appreciated.**

**Anyway**** I hope you enjoy the story so far, and Have a fantastic day!**


	10. Announcement!

**A/N: Hey guys so, I have bad new, good news and an explanation.**

**Bad news is I'm putting this story on hold. I feel like I'm ****moving**** the events in this story too fast, so to avoid it hitting a metaphorical wall and smashing into little pieces I'm putting on the breaks ****until**** I get the story related inspiration to find a way to extend the life of this story, even if it's through filler (though at least the filler will serve a purpose in the plot). Any Ideas will be ****appreciated**** when I return to this story.**

**The Good news is that I'm starting a new ****project! It's going to be a Hyperdimension****Neptunia(H.N) and Steven Universe Crossover! Let's see how Neptune fairs against an empire in an attempt to save a world and get home! This is going to take place right after the events of the anime. Once Chapter one is up all suggestions will be welcomed!**

**(this announcement will be deleted once the story is taken off hold)**


End file.
